


Comfort and Confirmation

by Tiikeria



Series: Care for Me? [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Papa!Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t understand until he received a panicked phone call at two in the morning on a Wednesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Confirmation

**Author's Note:**

> So, the original part 14 I didn’t want to write because I didn’t feel like it. Luckily, Chewy had a couple ideas. So, thank Chewy for this. Everyone enjoy~!

Emotional scarring from Gavin’s hospital stint had run rampant through the headquarters of the Achievement Hunters; though it had seemed to calm as Gavin showed signs of improvement under the careful watch of the Ramseys, the seizures starting to become less frequent though the weeks. Jack seemed to relax more, allowing the Brit his independence; Michael was back to playfully abusing his boi, and the room was filled with the squawks and yells of Team Nice Dynamite. Ryan no longer sported the kicked puppy look whenever the Lad was around, and had returned to his favorite pastime of questioning the man’s usage of the English language and humoring his strange questions. The only one that still seemed to have an air of hesitancy around Gavin was his crime fighting partner, Ray. It wasn’t evident to the foreigner, however, which Geoff was thankful for, but it was still driving him crazy. What he didn’t understand was what was causing this shift in Ray’s behavior.  
  
At least, he didn’t understand until he received a panicked phone call at two in the morning on a Wednesday.   
  
To say that Geoff Ramsey was annoyed at hearing his phone go off when he was quite peacefully dead to the world was an understatement. He almost ignored it, but thought better of it after taking a moment to consider the possibility that it was an emergency. Upon seeing the name of a certain Puerto Rican employee displayed on the screen, he had to wonder. Ray wasn’t the type to call this late unless something was wrong. So, with a grunt, he got up, his thumb swiping across the screen as he headed down to the living room, as not to disturb his wife and daughter; one of them being awake was bad enough.   
  
“Ray, this better be fucking important, or I’m definitely going to be deporting your ass in the morning,” Geoff’s voice came out gruff, laced with sleepiness and annoyance at his conscious state. There was a pause on the other side of the line, and the man had to check to make sure he hadn’t been too late in answering the younger man; that thought was thrown out the window when Ray’s shaky and almost child-like voice reached him.  
  
“Geoff? Can…can you come get me?”  
  
“Ray, what’s up? Where are you? Are you hurt?” the father in him was instantly alert, mentally raking over all the things that could be wrong or could be happening to the youngest Lad, none of them good.  
  
“I…I’m at home. I’m not hurt…I just…I need to see if Gavin’s okay…”  
  
“Why wouldn’t he be okay?” now it was the Brit he was worried about. Had Gavin called Ray, looking for help with something? Like a seizure? He was three seconds from marching out to Gavin’s little studio before Ray spoke again.  
  
“It’s…it’s stupid. Nevermind. Sorry I woke you, Geoff,” he sounded so defeated, so tired, and the shakiness that Geoff identified as fear was still in his voice. Child-like fear. Almost like Millie when she…  
  
“Ray, did you have a nightmare about Gavin?” the silence on the other end simply confirmed his suspicions. How long had this been going on, he wondered; was this the reason Ray was still so detached from his fellow Lad? “Ray, I’ll be there soon.”  
  
He hung up before Ray even had a chance at answering, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his keys off the side table, heading out to his vehicle with no hesitation. And, good to his word, he appeared at Ray’s apartment building not a half an hour later, finding the Lad sitting on the steps, wrapped in a blanket, Snorlax in his arms. He looked so much younger than he really was sitting there, so different from the normally sarcastic and laid-back man he was used to. Within moments they were heading back to Casa de Ramsey, Ray finding the floor of the truck much more interesting than he really should. Geoff couldn’t help but break the silence.  
  
“You had a nightmare about Gavin’s seizures, didn’t you?”  
  
“Yeah,” his voice was still quiet, lacking the confidence that Geoff had grown accustomed to from the Hispanic man, “Sorry to drag you out here at fuck all in the morning.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Ray. I mean it. If it helps you get over the whole hospital thing with Gavin, I’ll happily fucking play chauffeur,” the the questioning look he received he evenly continued, "You know, it may not be obvious to the dumbass, but I could see it. You’ve been a bit more withdrawn with him.”  
  
“I keep having these nightmares…that…that he’s going to have one, and he’ll be alone, and he’s really going to be hurt or he permanently loses his voice or he never wakes up…and…I just…,” his voice trailed off as his hand threaded through his hair, a quiet sign of frustration at himself for being so sensitive and weak.   
  
“I have them, too. You aren’t alone, Ray. We’re all fucking terrified that something bad is going to happen to that asshole, and we’ll be powerless to stop it. But, giving in to the fear is just going to make it harder on Gavin; if he thinks we’re convinced something bad is going to happen to him, then he might start believing it himself. For all we know, he may never have one like that again. Yeah, it’s not very likely, but it’s something to hold on to. It’s what I think about when it starts feeling like too much. Maybe, reminding yourself of that, might help,” Geoff gave the younger man a small smile as he pulled into the driveway, cutting off the engine; Ray’s silent, contemplative nod told him everything he needed to know. It had sunk in, though it was up to Ray as to whether he would follow the advice, “Now, let’s go see Gavin and make sure he’s still snoring. Then, maybe we can go back to fucking sleep.”  
  
The only sound that accompanied their trek to the backyard was the sound of their shoes on the grass and the chirping of crickets. Gavin’s door was unlocked, as it always was, due to Geoff’s insistence that, if they had to, they could get in the studio to help him. Silently, they peeked in, and Ray’s sigh of relief upon hearing Gavin’s snores, and seeing the Brit completely spread out upon the sheets was enough to make Geoff smile. Within moments he had quietly shut the door, traipsing back into the main house, Geoff kicking off his shoes and setting his keys back down where they last were. It was only after that Geoff noted Ray standing awkwardly at the back door, obviously not sure what he was supposed to be doing.   
  
“Take off your shoes. You’re staying here, tonight. You can have the couch; there’s a pillow in the hall closet if you want it. You know where the bathroom is, and, if you need a drink, get it yourself. Now go the fuck to sleep. You owe me a cup of coffee in the morning,” Geoff’s smile simply told Ray everything he needed to know, realizing that Geoff wasn’t as annoyed with him as he pretended to be. Taking his spot on the couch as Geoff headed for the stairs, he couldn’t help but quietly speak.  
  
“Thanks, Geoff…for…for everything.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Ray. Sleep well.”  
  
And, for the first time since Gavin’s major seizure, Ray did just that. 


End file.
